


Un poco de ayuda

by Isa_Maclean



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Maclean/pseuds/Isa_Maclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Talvez ellos –junto con Bekka- eran una familia ahora..."</p><p>Pequeña Viñeta basada en la pelicula Justice League: Gods and Monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un poco de ayuda

Soplaba un viento fresco en la ciudad, en plena madrugada la temperatura bajaba un poco más de lo normal en días como aquellos. Era suficiente para que la gente por el frío no decidiera salir tan de noche o si lo hacía, llevaban sus enormes abrigos para protegerse.  
Pero la gente usaba también abrigos sencillos también como el que ahora tenía Kirk hecho jirones en sus manos. No era suyo, a los muertos no les importaba el frío después de la media noche. Pertenecía a su merecida victima de esa noche, un violador al cual tenía varios días observando de lejos hasta que por fin pudo darle caza. Con lo hambriento que estaba la criatura de la noche el criminal aun con una complexión robusta no había sido rival para "batman".  
Al haber terminado su comida, se sentó en la azotea de un edificio con algunos de los pedazos del abrigo que habían quedado en sus manos sin darse cuenta. Era una de esas noches en que el hambre le hacía difícil razonar, por eso no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba mientras lamía de la comisura de sus labios lo poco que había quedado de aquella sangre.  
Cuando por fin lamió hasta la última gota se dio cuenta que no era el único en la azotea. Un ruido de pasos débiles se escuchaba  
-¿Hay alguien ahí? - Preguntó apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras. Deseo que nadie más estuviera en la azotea, se sentía tan hambriento.- ¿Alguien? - Preguntó de nuevo  
No hubo respuesta.  
Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de partir, un contenedor de basura se derrumbó en el piso y fue entonces cuando Kirk comprobó que efectivamente estaba acompañado, un vagabundo buscaba refugio en ese edificio viejo y se había topado con la persona equivocada.  
Kirk no lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto vio a los ojos al pobre hombre, se lanzó sobre él. Mando lejos su autocontrol del que cada vez dudaba que existiera.  
-¡Ayuda! - Gritó el hombre tratando de liberarse .  
Kirk ya tenía perfectamente agarrado al hombre por la espalda y sus colmillos relucientes se mostraron preparados para hundirse en la piel.  
-¡Ayuda!.  
Cuando estaba pensando como en hacerlo callar. Kirk sintió un fuerte golpe que lo envió volando directo a la pared, quedó tirado en el piso, una persona normal hubiera quedado noqueada o quizás hubiese muerto. Solo había en el mundo una persona capaz de golpearlo y hacerlo reaccionar de esa manera, lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle entrar en razón, pero sin hacerle daño  
-¡Superman!.- Gritó el hombre con emoción, muy apenas podía formular las palabras.- Batman iba...¡Es un monstruo!  
-Es mejor que se vaya...- Contesto el kriptoniano con su voz grave ignorando el comentario sobre su amigo.  
El hombre corrió de inmediato a las escaleras ignorando a Kirk quien aun seguía en el piso. No era que a batman le doliera el golpe, era una mezcla más de vergüenza hacía si mismo lo que lo dejo sin ánimos de levantarse.  
-Hernán- Murmuró mientras sus ojos se encontraban.  
-Veo que encontraste al hombre que buscabas – En el uniforme de Kirk se encontraban algunas manchas rojas enormes, no se necesitaba ser un detective para saber que el pobre vagabundo sería el postre del científico.  
-Yo...-Suspiró. No había ninguna excusa para lo que estaba haciendo. Fue un impulso, simplemente eso. La necesidad de sangre.  
-Es mejor irnos de aquí de una vez – De nuevo Hernán hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Kirk estaba muy apenado para discutir, por lo que dejó que Hernán lo tomará de la cintura para volver a la torre. No le gustaba normalmente que le cargarán de esa forma como si fuera una bolsa de ropa sucia , pero si se quedaba solo en el techo o intentaba volver por su cuenta podría ser capaz de cometer un error. No quería arruinar más su vida de lo que ya estaba  
-Soy un monstruo - Murmuró sin pensarlo, no se lo decía a su acompañante, se lo decía a sí mismo.  
-No lo eres - Respondió Superman como siempre que escuchaba esas palabras salir de su boca- Un hombre tan brillante como tu no podría serlo.  
El resto del viaje fue en silencio, solo se dedicaron a escuchar los ruidos típicos de la ciudad en la noche.

*  
El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, quería pensar que eso le relajaría lo suficiente como para quizás dormir un par de horas o al menos estaría tranquilo como para poderse concentrar y realizar algunas otras tareas pendientes.  
Aun sentía que estaba bañado en la sangre de aquel hombre que capturó . No era que antes de ser "batman" la sangre le aterrará, después de todo en un laboratorio uno de acostumbraba a ver todo tipo de fluidos, pero no se imaginaría en lo que se había llegado a convertir ni el placer que la sangre le daría. Había pensado en que tendría un futuro algo brillante como científico...y aunque ahora era famoso, no era de la forma en que lo había soñado cuando entró a la universidad.  
Sus mejores amigos, o mejor dicho su mejor amigo y uno de los grandes amores de su vida, lo habían abandonado ya. Tampoco podía volver con sus padres ahora que era un monstruo, ellos le habían rechazado....como todos.  
Todo lo que tenía ahora era lo que había construido con Superman y Wonder Woman. Y el hambre atroz que le consumía cada noche  
Salió de la ducha con una toalla enredada en la cintura.  
Hernán lo estaba esperando. No usaba su uniforme, vestía un pantalón y una camisa informal, pero aun seguía teniendo su gran presencia como un Dios en la tierra aunque estuviera en las ropas más simples.  
Cuando apenas iba a decir algunas palabras a su amigo, "Superman" ya estaba delante de él con una de sus manos en la barbilla y la otra enredandola en sus cabellos, enseguida le besó. Un beso intenso y rudo el kriptoniano no tenía porque contenerse con él. Kirk no se quejó, metió poco a poco una de sus manos frías por debajo de la camisa.  
No era la primera vez que se besaban, en los 10 años que tenían de amistad, cuando Hernán lo encontraba perdido en si mismo buscaba la manera de animarlo, aunque fuera de forma sexual. Así había sido desde aquella vez que lo encontró en el muelle con una rata en la boca, por medio de caricias atrevidas y besos fue como logró animarlo un poco en aquella depresión. Kirk siempre iba a estar agradecido.  
-Hernán...-Le susurró. Estaba seguro que su boca aun tenía el sabor a sangre.  
-Shhh...Cállate Kirk – Le dijo con el idioma que había sido criado. Su voz era grave y penetraba en sus oídos, era casi hipnótica  
Ninguno de los dos era gay, era lo que se habían dado entender. A Hernán simplemente le gustaba experimentar cualquier tipo de cosas nuevas -después de todo había muy pocas cosas que le hicieran daño- y Kirk atrapado en sus experimentos y con un amor platónico que nunca sería correspondido poco le había importado su propia sexualidad. Se había preocupado tiempo atrás si el deseo de la sangre le había hecho perder placeres como ese, pero después de haberlo hecho con Superman se había dado cuenta que afortunadamente no era así  
Hernán besó su cuello y dio una mordida en él como si el también quisiera sacarle sangre. Kirk estaba quieto, dejandose besar y que su cuerpo se relajará con la forma en que su amigo lo acariciaba, sus dedos eran suaves y gentiles para un hombre como él, trazaba círculos alrededor de su pecho. Sabía que era su peculiar manera de darle un poco de ayuda.  
Las manos del hombre más fuerte tomó la toalla de su compañero y la deslizó sobre el suelo hasta dejarla en el suelo. En silencio se puso de rodillas frente a su amigo.

*  
Kirk apretaba las sabanas mientras Hernan lo penetraba con fuerza en su cama. Estaban en silencio solo escuchando sus jadeos y el crujir de la cama, solo estaba ellos en la torre así que podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran, incluso Hernán soltaba algunas palabras en su lengua materna, Kirk no se esforzaba mucho en entenderlas, con los ruidos de placer que salían de sus labios era suficiente  
Cuando sentía que el punto de placer dentro de su cuerpo era tocado Kirk se arqueaba, no era como el placer de la sangre, pero se parecía mucho, tan sucio e irreal, algo que no imaginaría que estaría haciendo, su amigo lo apretaba y llenaba de besos y mordidas en todo el cuerpo. Se olvidaba de todo, de su vida, de la gente que le había hecho daño. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que tenía ese cuerpo caliente y fuerte encima suyo y como sus labios no se despegaban de los suyos  
-Voy a...- Su cabeza se inclinó hacía atrás mientras abría la boca mostrando sus colmillos relucientes.  
Se vino apretando con fuerza las sabanas. Su compañero lo hizo casi al instante. No sabía como lo hacía, pero él hacía que ambos se vinieran siempre al mismo tiempo, pero después de todo era Superman.  
Después de su orgasmo se sintió relajado y sus problemas se le habían olvidado por unos instantes, no le importaba mucho morder a su amigo. Al menos no de esa manera. Respiró hondamente mientras disfrutaba ese momento de tranquilidad, no era él único que había disfrutado el momento, pues escuchaba también su respiración agitada. Estaba más agradecido ahora con el kriptoniano.  
-Buenas noches - Murmuró el moreno. Pero al contrarió de lo que el otro esperaba, no se levantó de la cama.  
A diferencia de las ultimas noches, esa vez Hernán se quedo en su cama rodeandolo con sus fuertes brazos apretando su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. Quizás a veces su amigo podía ser un guerrero despiadado pero si debía admitir alguna cualidad era que el realmente se apegaba a su familia. Y talvez ellos –junto con Bekka- eran una familia ahora.  
No le importaba ser amantes, el no era de muy romántico ninguno de los dos lo era, tan solo buscaban un poco de consuelo en sus cuerpos pero con alguien que le comprendiera. No había nadie en el mundo que lo hiciera de mejor forma  
El viento seguía soplando fuerte todavía, pero Kirk agradecía no estar solo. Quizás su hambre de sangre fuera difícil de controlar y podría perderse a si mismo cada noche si su mente no se mantenía ocupada. Pero al menos tenía un amigo en quien confiar para poder superarlo.


End file.
